Never Walk Away
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because you should never walk away from a subject, even if they are handcuffed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I really enjoyed episode 1 of season 2 but for some reason, my muse flat-lined…I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.

A.N. 2 – This stemmed from a discussion on Two Worlds and the fact, as Tassie Cameron pointed out, that Andy probably should not have left Adrian on the roof alone.

Italics are straight from the episode.

* * *

><p><em>"McNally, can you ask Miranda about a guy named Adrian Sparks?"<em>

_ "I'm not with Miranda right now."_

_ "Where are you?"_ He fought panic. There was a killer on the loose. Where was Andy?

_ "I came to the Student Affairs Office. Miranda mentioned filing some grievances. I thought I'd check it out."_

There was a muffled conversation that he strained to hear as Andy moved the phone to talk with someone from Student Affairs.

_ "Hey, 'Adrian Sparks' ring a bell?"_

_ "Yeah, Miranda made a complaint against him - two complaints, actually. It's not unusual. Favoritism, harassment, stalking, ignoring, 'he loves me, he hates me'."_

It sounded like a paper being flipped and he heard Andy murmur '_thank you_' so he assumed that the woman was showing Andy Miranda's file. He was about to say something when Andy spoke again. This time her voice was stronger as she moved the phone back towards her mouth.

_"Okay, Adrian Sparks was her Philosophy T.A. They had a relationship. And she was the one to break it off. Harassment, a couple of threats, and she even had to get her locks changed." _

Andy paused and they heard a voice say "_we're working on that. Adrian was up for Assistant Professor. We passed him over pending the investigation._"

_"Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome. Good luck."_

_ "Thanks."_

There was another pause and Sam knew that Andy was probably moving away from the woman she had just been speaking to.

_"Okay, Kate was wearing Miranda's coat. It's bright red, very distinctive. Miranda says she wears it every day. From a distance, the two of them look very similar."_

_ "Okay McNally. Go and get Miranda. We're gonna head over there. All right?"_

_ "Sounds good."_

Jo called "_all right. Let's go."_

Chris grabbed his phone as they all headed out to the squad cars. Noelle made the decisions. "Nash, you're with me. Diaz and Peck, you're together. Oliver –"

Oliver cut her off. "Epstein and I are staying here in case anything happens at the hospital." He knew Dov wouldn't argue and someone had to stay back in case something else happened.

Noelle nodded. "Fine. Detective, you riding with Sam or taking your own car?" They had reached the car port.

Jo smiled softly. "I'll go with Sam. You guys know the area better than I do."

* * *

><p>As they sped to the location, the car was filled with silence. It wasn't uncomfortable for Sam, but he was focused on getting there before Andy got hurt again or did something stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>As they pulled up, he saw Andy descending the stairs but he didn't let out a sigh of relief until Jo had exited the car. He knew Andy well, after all, he had been her training officer, and he knew she was upset about something.<p>

Noelle stepped out of the car as Jo reached her. They both closed in on Andy at the same time.

"_He's up there"_ she said, without pausing as she walked away from the building.

_"Andy?"_ Traci called.

Andy ignored her.

Noelle called in "_suspect's secure on the roof of the student dorm."_

Sam watched as Noelle, Traci, and Jo made their way up the stairs. He waited until they reached the second story before climbing out of the car.

Chris and Gail had pulled up behind him as Jo climbed out of the car. He made his way towards them. Chris looked like he wanted to go after Andy but Sam shook his head. "Go back to the barn and start cleaning up. Looks like our suspect is in custody or will be in a few minutes."

He didn't even wait for them to get back into the squad car. He set off at a slow jog and quickly caught up to Andy. "McNally."

She turned to look at him. He saw the sadness and frustration in her eyes.

"Andy, what happened?"

Andy swallowed. "I went back to Miranda's room after we hung up and he was there. I would have had him in the room but Miranda ran into me and let him escape. He ran to the roof…" she trailed off.

Sam waited a minute and then realized she wasn't going to say anything else unless he prompted her. "What happened on the roof?"

She swallowed again and he saw she was fighting tears. What he wouldn't give to be able to pull her into his arms and comfort her; but that was wrong on so many levels.

"He ran onto the ledge. I told him not to move and pointed my gun at him." She left out the part where she told him to jump because she wasn't sure how Sam would react to that. "He made a comment about me pointing my gun at him so I put it away and started talking to him. He wanted to kill Miranda. Then he was planning to kill himself so they could be together forever. Instead, Kate's dead and they are both alive."

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. It was all he could do, considering that they were in a public place and he wasn't even her boyfriend. "What else happened?" Somehow she had taken Adrian down.

"He was facing away from me. I hit him with my baton and dragged him to the stairwell and handcuffed him to the railing."

Sam's eyes widened. "You left him up there? !"

Andy nodded.

"Andy" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long day but what she did was unacceptable. Screaming at her wouldn't help. "McNally" he said in a calmer voice "you NEVER leave the subject alone. He could have escaped." He stressed the word never to make sure she was clear about his pep talk. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Noelle leading Adrian Sparks down the stairs. "Do you want to ride back with me or with Nash?"

"You."

Sam nodded and led her back to the scene. He tossed his keys at Traci. Traci got into his squad car as Noelle and Jo headed back to the barn with Adrian.

Andy handed Sam the keys. He took her for a quick coffee stop and then turned to her. "What did you learn from today?"

"Catching the guy doesn't always make you feel better." She turned away from him and stared out the window for the rest of the ride to the barn.

He knew she was hurting inside but there was nothing he could do. He just hoped his lesson of never walking away would stick with her. It had happened once before and ended badly for the officer. Andy didn't know how lucky she was.

* * *

><p>A.N. Not sure I like how the ending turned out but I think that Andy should have been chewed out for leaving him on the roof because had Adrian been able to get out of the cuffs, there could have been major problems.<p>

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


End file.
